


Mardi Gras

by Momofdbb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baccus, First Kiss, M/M, Mardi Gras, Team Free Will 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momofdbb/pseuds/Momofdbb
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 end up in New Orleans after a hunt during Mardi Gras . Dean decides it's a god chance to let lose a bit.... so does Cas.





	Mardi Gras

**Author's Note:**

> Whats a better way to blow of steam after a good hunt than watching a Mardi Gras parade!  
> Team Free Will2.0 does Bacchus !  
> ( I know I made the space between floats too long and the whole parade is shorter in this , but creative license)
> 
> This will be my first post and my spelling is crap , so please forgive me if I mess up. I have no clue what I'm doing!  
> Please be kind , I know this is crap lol.

Sam: Let's try to stay together this crowd is crazy !  
Jack : Ok Dean did you hear that? ( turns to find Dean but can't find him) Sam, I lost Dean, and Cas!  
Sam: Great..( looking around , he spots Dean just as a barricade is set up blocking the road. yells ) HEY DEAN!!!!!  
( across the street Dean's head turns and he spots Sam)  
Dean: Hey Cas , I found gigantor , he's got jack with him across the street, let's go .  
Cas : but Dean , they blocked our path with those fences.  
Dean: Like a short little thing can block me, easy to jump, come on.  
Bystander : I wouldn't do that if I was you .  
Dean : Yeah , why not.  
Bystander : Jumping the barricades in front of a parade , the police will arrest you so fast your head will spin.  
Cas: Dean , we can just meet up with them after the parade, I'll text Sam. ( gets his phone out and quickly sends a text to Sam. Sam gets his phone out , nods and gives a thumbs up sign.)  
Dean to bystander: What parade is this anyway ?  
Bystander: Bacchus !  
Cas : Is Bacchus here?  
Dean : No , well not the real Bacchus, the parade is put on by the Krew of Bacchus .  
Cas : Ok , good I never did get along with him. Gabriel did, and Balthazar .  
Dean: ( laughing ) I can see that!  
The first float is rolling up , and beads and dubloons flying.  
Dean : THROW ME SOME BEADS MISTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOOOOPPPPPPWHOOPPP ( easily catches s handful of beads turns and puts some over Cas's head then some on himself.)  
The float has passed and there is a space between floats so it calms down for a bit.  
Cas: Dean , what is the reason behind this holiday?  
Dean : Does there have to be a reason ? It's just letting your hair down, do things you normally wouldn't do. have fun , take chances. Wine , women and song!  
Different bystander: Or men!  
Dean : Yea ok ,you got me there , Wine, men or women , and song!  
The next float is there and yelling makes conversation impossible . Dean catches more beads and even a stuffed animal that he gives to a kid who had almost caught it. Then a marching band playing " When the Saints go Marching In" Cas is watching Dean as he dances and yells. A few more floats pass by close together. Then there is a break in the parade , it's not over but something has stopped it and they are inbetween floats.  
Dean: Hey Cas , you having fun?  
Cas : Yes Dean, can you follow me for a second.  
they walk back towards the buildings where it is a bit quieter.  
Dean : What ,Cas more questions?  
Cas : Just one. ( Dean nods ) So Mardi Gras is for doing things you normally wouldn't do ?  
Dean : That's one way of looking at it. Yeah , why ? You finally decide to "sow some oats" ( winks at him)  
Cas : Kind of.  
Cas reaches up and grabs Dean's chin and pulls it down and ever so gently kisses him, like he is afraid that Dean will run .Dean's face flushes bright red , eyes wide open.  
Cas : ( seeing Dean is just standing there staring into space with a shocked look ) I'm sorry , I shouldn't have done .....  
Dean grabs Cas and returns the kiss , pushing Cas's head back with the force. They continue to pass gentle kisses between whispers to each other abut why they waited so long. They don't even notice the parade ending as they are wrapped up in the bubble of each others arms.  
Sam: Hey ! There you guys are. ( looks at Dean and Cas holding onto each other, snorts) about dam time.  
Jack : ( not noticing anything out of the ordinary) Hey Dean , did you see the King Of Bacchus ! He looked like you! They said his name was Jenson though.  
Dean: ( not looking away from Cas) Yea that's weird huh?  
Sam: Come on Jack, lets see if we can find a place to stay tonight.  
Jack: But we have a room , with Dean ....  
Sam: Well we need a new one for just us.  
Jack : Why?  
Sam: I'll tell you latter. Dean , see you tomorrow at Cafe Du Monde for breakfast.  
Dean: Yea Sammy see you then.


End file.
